The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a data processing method in which voice data, image data and character data are effectively inputted in a data processing apparatus, such as, for example, an electronic memo pad.
In recent years, portable type data collection apparatuses, such as electronic memo pads, have become popular. Some of the electronic memo pads recently developed not only function to record data that is written on a tablet screen by an input pen, but also are capable of capturing images and voices. The functions of these apparatuses are becoming more diversified and more convenient.
FIG. 13 schematically shows a structure of a conventional portable type data collection apparatus having functions to record information that is written on a tablet screen by an input pen as well as to input images and voices. The data collection apparatus includes a CPU 1, a ROM 2 that stores process programs, a data storage section 3 that stores collected data, an input and display integrated type tablet 6 that integrates a digitizer 4 and an LCD 5, an image input section 7, a voice input section 8, a voice output section 9, a data collection menu selection section 10 and a system bus 11 that connects each of the sections to the CPU 1.
From the structural point of view, the conventional portable type data collection apparatus of the type described above not only receives pen inputted data (ink data), such as, for example, characters and line images that are inputted through the tablet 6, but also receives image data and voice data.
However, when data is inputted in the conventional portable type data collection apparatus, a menu selection by the data collection menu selection section 10 must be performed. More specifically, modes must be set in accordance with the types of data to be inputted before the data is inputted. For example, the following steps are required for inputting an image and characters. First, an image input mode is set and then the image is inputted. Thereafter, for inputting characters by using the tablet, the mode is changed to a character input mode and then the characters are inputted.
In the use of the portable type data collection apparatus, it would be more convenient if the inputted image data, the voice data and the ink, or character, or pen input, data are handled as unit data in a unit of one page (herein referred to as page data). For example, when data for a product is recorded as data for one page (for one display), it would be convenient if an image of the product is inputted and an explanation for the image is added in the form of voice data or ink data that may be inputted through the pen input device. In this manner, it would be convenient to treat image data, voice data and ink data to be in one page as one page data.
Therefore, multimedia data including image data, voice data and ink data optionally inputted by a user may be stored in one page as page data. It would be desirable if such a data storage process is automatically performed without any operation by the user and without the user""s awareness of the process.
However, the conventional portable type data collection apparatus does not automatically treat image data, voice data and ink data as page data in each page without operations by the user.
As described above, in the conventional portable type data collection apparatus, the mode setting operation must be performed for each type of data to be inputted, and thereafter data corresponding to the mode is inputted. Also, the inputted image data, voice data and ink data are not treated as page data for each page without the user""s awareness of the process. Accordingly, there are inconveniences in the use of the apparatus and further improvements are required.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a user-friendly data processing apparatus and a data processing method in which, when a plurality of different kinds, or types, of data including image data, voice data and ink data are inputted, a user need not set a mode for each type of data to be inputted, but may optionally input any of the data without restriction.
The above and other objects are achieved, according to the present invention, by a data processing apparatus for collecting and displaying inputted data and storing the inputted data, the apparatus comprising: a memory device that stores data optionally inputted to be displayed in a common display area, the data being stored as mutually associated data; and a display device that displays the mutually associated data as display data in the display area opened on a display screen.
The data optionally inputted to be displayed in the common display area may include at least two of image data, sound data and character and line image data. Alternatively, the data optionally inputted to be displayed in the common display area may include all three of the image data, sound data and character and line image data.
Objects according to the invention are further achieved by a data processing apparatus for collecting and displaying inputted data and storing the inputted data, the apparatus comprising: data input devices that input a plurality of different kinds of data; a data storage device that stores data optionally inputted to be displayed in a common display area, the data being stored as mutually associated data in designated addresses; a display storage device that stores the data stored in the data storage device as display data to be displayed in the display area opened on a display screen; and a control device that controls each of the devices, wherein when the plurality of the associated different kinds of data stored in the data storage device are written in the display storage device as the display data to be displayed in the display area opened on the display screen, a writing order is set for the different kinds of inputted data and the different kinds of data are successively stored in the display storage device and displayed according to the writing order.
The data input devices for inputting a plurality of different kinds of data can include at least two of an input and display integrated type tablet for inputting character and line image data and displaying the inputted data upon: touching the display area; an image input device for inputting images; and a sound input device for inputting sounds, wherein at least two of the character and line image data, the image data and the sound data that are inputted by the data input devices are treated as the associated data.
The data input devices for inputting a plurality of different kinds of data include an input and display integrated type tablet for inputting character and line image data and displaying the inputted data upon touching the display area, an image input device for inputting images and a sound input device for inputting sounds, wherein the character and line image data, the image data and the sound data that are inputted by the three data input devices are treated as the associated data.
In the process of successively writing the different kinds of inputted data in the display storage device according to the designated order, data that is set later in the order is written over data that has been written earlier.
The associated data to be displayed on the common display area are inputted in each page.
Objects according to the invention are further achieved by a data processing apparatus for collecting and displaying inputted data and storing the inputted data, the apparatus comprising: data input devices that input a plurality of different kinds of data; a data storage device that stores data optionally inputted to be displayed in a common display area, the data being stored as mutually associated data in designated addresses; a display storage device that stores the data stored in the data storage device as display data to be displayed in the display area opened on a display screen; an erasing device that erases the inputted data; and a control device that controls each of the devices, wherein when the plurality of the associated different kinds of data stored in the data storage device are written in the display storage device as the display data to be displayed in the display area opened on the display screen, a writing order is set for the different kinds of inputted data and the different kinds of data are successively stored in the display storage device and displayed according to the order, and when the inputted data is erased, the erasing device is operated so that any desired one of the inputted data to be displayed in the common display area is erased.
Two erasing devices are provided. When one of the erasing devices is operated, only a designated one of the inputted data to be displayed on the common display area is erased, and when both of the erasing devices are operated, all of the inputted data to be displayed in the common display area are erased.
Objects according to the invention are further achieved by a data processing method for collecting and displaying inputted data and storing the inputted data, the method comprising the steps of: treating data optionally inputted to be displayed in a common display area as mutually associated data; and displaying the mutually associated data as display data in the display area opened on a display screen.
The data optionally inputted to be displayed on the common display area include at least two of image data, sound data and character and line image data. Alternatively, the data optionally inputted to be displayed in the common display area may include all three of the image data, sound data, and character and line image data.
Objects according to the invention are further achieved by a data processing method for collecting and displaying inputted data and storing the inputted data, the method comprising the steps of: storing data optionally inputted to be displayed in a common display area as mutually associated data at designated addresses in a data storage device; and then writing in a display storage device the plurality of the associated different kinds of data in the data storage device as display data to be displayed in the common display area, wherein, when writing the data in the display storage device, a writing order is set for writing in the display storage device the associated data stored in the data storage device, and the associated data are successively stored in the display storage device and displayed according to the order.
The data optionally inputted to be displayed in the common display area include at least two of image data, sound data and character and line image data.
The data optionally inputted to be displayed on the common display area may include all three of the image data, sound data, and character and line image data.
In the process of successively writing the different kinds of inputted data in the display storage device according to the designated order, data that is set later in the order is written over data that has been written earlier.
The associated data to be displayed on the common display area are inputted in each page.
Objects according to the invention are further achieved by a data processing method for collecting and displaying inputted data and storing the inputted data, the method comprising the steps of: storing data optionally inputted to be displayed in a common display area as mutually associated data at designated addresses in a data storage device; thereafter writing in a display storage device the plurality of the associated different kinds of data stored in the data storage device as display data to be displayed in the display area opened on a display screen, wherein, when writing the data in the display storage device, a writing order is set for writing in the display storage device the associated data stored in the data storage device, and the associated data are successively stored in the display storage device according to the order for displaying the data; and providing an erasing device for erasing the inputted data, wherein, when the data is erased, the erasing device is operated so that any desired one of the inputted data to be displayed on the common display area is erased.
Two erasing devices are provided. When one of the erasing devices is operated, only a designated one of the inputted data to be displayed in the common display area is erased, and when both of the erasing devices are operated, all of the inputted data to be displayed on the common display area are erased.
As a result of using the means described above, when a plurality of multimedia data including image data, ink data and voice data are inputted as data in one page, different modes do not have to be set for the different data inputted. Any of the data can be inputted optionally as the user wishes, and the inputted data can be displayed as data in one page.
In erasing data that is displayed in one page, only a selected one of the displayed data, or the entire data on that page can be erased with a relatively simple operation. In particular, a pen is used to erase a part of the displayed data by touching the part with the pen or moving the pen over the part. As a result, erasing the data can be performed as though a memo written by a pencil is erased by a rubber eraser. Accordingly, the user-friendliness of the electronic memo pad is improved.